EACW Uprising Episode 15
by johaku0
Summary: More Build up to EACW Victory
1. Opening Promo

EACW Opening Promo

EACW Broadcast Announcer: "Welcome everybody to EACW Uprising Live from the IZOD center in East Rutherford New Jersey where over 19,329 fans have sold out the arena in anticipation for tonight's episode of EACW Uprising."

(Johaku Walks to the ring with Viper theme song Where did the angels go by Papa roach)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Johaku and his girlfriend walking to the ring last week Johaku challenged Kouga to a Hell in a cell match at EACW Victory for the ownership of EACW and Johaku has something to say here tonight."

Johaku: "Last week Kouga you decided to come out here and run your mouth about your victory but you said you would love to face me again well you got me inside hell in a cell and I am going to promise you this I am gonna throw you not against but through the fucking cell and off of the cell and when I am done neither of us will be walking out of that cell under our own power and Kikyo will not be a factor because viper is going to take her out of the picture at EACW victory in the opening Contest ."

Viper: "Kikyo Jo has Kouga so I want you in a EACW Womens championship match at EACW Victory."

(Kouga's Walks out onto the stage with Kikyo at his side as the crowd boos them Theme song The Animal by Disturbed)

Kouga: "Johaku for once you speak the truth because come EACW victory You will not be walking out of that cell and if you lose this match you will be gone from EACW for good but if you happen to beat me then you will once again be the owner of EACW and Viper I have not forgotten about you but I will let our EACW Womens champion tell you her self."

Kikyo: "Viper you know you have one of the biggest mouths in EACW but you want me at EACW victory then fine Bitch you got it."

(Mihawk walks down to the ring 4 words to choke upon By bullet for my valentine.)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Mihawk The brother of viper walking down to the ring with his eyes set on Johaku."

Mihawk: "Viper what are you thinking I do not want you in this match and Johaku how dare you put her in danger like you did at EACW Code black Last Sunday bringing her to ring side and the last time I checked I decided who she gets to date And as far as I am concerned I do not like you nearly as much as I hate the motherfucker up on stage."

Johaku: "What happened last Sunday was not my fault it was the motherfucker on stage who decided to put his hands on Viper but as far as I am concerned my feelings for her are undeniable and she wants to get her hands on Kikyo as much as I do but don't make a decision that will hurt you sister.

Kouga: "Hey Mihawk you know you need to learn some god damn respect so tonight you will learn some respect in that ring in the main event tonight it will be the team of Mihawk and Johaku taking on the team of Doflamingo and Scar in a tag team match tonight also I am going to make a couple of matches for EACW Victory one will be the team of Light Yagami and Guts against Lord Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha also at EACW Victory the EACW Tag team title will be on the line in a Glass and Barbwire weapons match it will be the Tag team champions Marik and Bakura against the Team of Ginta and Hakkaku and Speaking of Bakura he will be in action tonight against Ginta Also Tonight we will see Kohaku and Miroku go one on one where the winner will get to pick the type of match they will have at EACW Victory now lets get on with out first contest of the evening."


	2. Match one

EACW uprising match one

Match announcement: "The following contest is a Extreme rules match and it is scheduled for one fall there are no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Bakura introduction (New theme song Burn alive Axe wound.): "Making his way to the ring from Egypt weighing in at 200 pounds he is the Crimson Enigma and one half of the EACW Tag team champions Bakura."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "The Crimson Enigma Bakura coming to the ring with a Razor wire wrapped steel chair in hand ready to do battle with this man."

Hakkaku Introduction (Theme song Bark at the moon by ozzy Osborne.): "And his opponent from Japan weighing in at 220 pounds Hakkaku."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Hakkaku making his way to the ring with a shopping cart full of weapons and a Steel chair in hand as he climbs in to the ring ready to do battle with Bakura."

Match: "And here we go Bakura and Hakkaku Swinging and missing with steel chairs and Bakura Nails Hakkaku in the face with the steel chair wrapped in razor wire laying him out and busting him open blood flowing down his face as Bakura places the steel chair down heads outside the ring and throws the shopping cart of weapons in to the ring and also pulls out a wooden table and places in into the ring now Bakura back into the ring and Hakkaku with a Running Dropkick to the face of Bakura Hakkaku now Setting that table up But now back outside the ring pulling out razor wire board and placing it in the ring positioning it in the corner and Bakura Rammed face first into the Razor wire busting him open and a Chair shot to the head of Bakura but Bakura Shake's it off With a bloody face but A Low blow to Hakkaku and A DDT on to the steel chair Bakura into the cover 1'2'3 it's over."

Match ending Announcement: "The winner of the match Bakura."

EACw Broadcast announcer: "Bakura wins a very short but violent mask coming up next we will see Miroku and Kohaku go one on one where the winner will get to choose the stipulation for the winner take all Double title match at EACW Victory."


	3. Wrath Promo

EACW Uprising Wrath Promo

Wrath: "The Ultimate Betrayal happened a few weeks ago in that very Ring when my partner and supposed friend Pride took it on himself to hit me in the head with a fucking steel chair and then pride slam me through a table on to a ladder and in a few weeks at EACW Victory I will stain the Ring Canvas with Prides blood as I beat the holy hell out of him in a Taipei Death Match yes we will both bleed but it is going to be worth it because out in the Taipei death match my EACW Internet Championship will be on the line but that won't matter because I am the most extreme wrestler on the EACW Roster and come EACW Victory I will still be the EACW Internet champion."


	4. Champion vs Champion

EACW Champion vs Champion

Match Announcment: "The following contest is a Champion vs. Champion Match and it will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no count outs and no disqualification the only way to win is by Pinfall or Submission."

Miroku Introduction (Theme song Heart's burst into Fire by bullet for my valentine.): " Introducing First From Japan Weighing in at 225 pounds He is the EACW United states Champion Miroku."

EACW Broadcast Announcer(Talking as Miroku walks to the ring.): "The EACW United states Champion wearing that title around his Waist As he Enters the ring ready to face this man."

Kohaku Introduction (Theme song Absolute Zero by Stone Sour.): "And his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds he is the EACW Intercontinental Champion The Extreme one Kohaku."

EACW Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kohaku walks to the ring.): "Kohaku Walking to the Ring with the Intercontinental championship belt over his shoulder looks at the man he will be facing in three weeks at the Sun life Stadium in Miami Florida at EACW victory at for the united states title and while he defends his EACW Intercontinental Championship."

Match: "Alright here we go Kohaku and Miroku Lock up with a collar elbow tie up Miroku Sends Kohaku into the ropes Kohaku bounces back and Hits Miroku with a Running Drop kick knocking Miroku down Kohaku with a Beautiful standing Moon Sault into the cover 1,2, no kick out at two Kohaku Now Picking Miroku getting him on to his feet Kohaku With a Springboard Dropkick off the Second Rope Knocking Miroku down Now Kohaku Outside the ring Looking under the ring for a weapon all legal in EACW Now Pulling out a Steel Chair and a Ladder putting them both in the ring Now Miroku With a Low blow to Kohaku Completely legal in EACW Now Miroku Rolls Under the Bottom rope and now he is looking for a weapon under ring and he found a Steel Crobar and a bag of Thumbtacks and Now Back into the ring Kohaku back to his feet and MIROKU WITH A STEEL CROBAR TO THE HEAD OF KOHAKU FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KOHAKU IS NOW BUSTED OPEN AND BLEEDING BADLY AND NOW MIROKU RAKING THE BLADE OF THE CROBAR INTO THE OPEN WOUND OF KOHAKU."

"Miroku now in control of this match Kohaku a bloody mess and now Miroku Setting up the Ladder and Kohaku Slowly making it back to his feet as Miroku Picks him up and hits him with the Scoop Slam Now Miroku climbing the ladder now at the top and a Elbow drop to the heart of the intercontinental champion from the top of the ladder the cover 1,2 no the intercontinental championship Kicks out again what a good showing as Miroku Drags the Intercontinental champion to his feet and Kohaku with a shot to the gut and a forearm to the face now Kohaku building momentum now with a steel chair to the face of Miroku the cover 1,2 no the united states champion kicks out at two Miroku with a deep laceration on his forehead letting the blood flow down his face as Kohaku pulls Now with the bag of thumbtacks dumping them into the middle of the ring as he drags Miroku to his feet and places him on the top turn buckle and HOLY GOD A SUPERPLEX ONTO THE THUMBTACKS MIROKU HAS BECOME A PAIN INJECTED PINCOUSION AS KOHAKU HITS HIM WITH A SPRINGBOARD DROPKICK LAYING HIM OUT AND NOW POINTING TO THE LADDER HIS AS HE IS NOW CLIMBING THE LADDER NOW AT THE TOP OF THE LADDER HIS FACE COVERED IN BLOOD AS HE LOOKS AROUND AT THESE 19,329 EACW'S FANS AS HE HIS THE DEMON SLAYER LEG DROP FROM THE TOP OT THE LADDER NOW INTO THE COVER 1,2,3 IT'S OVER."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner the EACW Intercontinental champion the Extreme one Kohaku."(Kohaku grabs a Microphone.)

Kohaku: "Hey Miroku I hope your listening because at EACW victory we will face each other in a Tables Ladder and Chairs match."

EACW Broadcast announcer.: "wow what a match that is going to be but coming up Later tonight Souta will face the EACW World heavyweight champion Alphonse."


	5. Alphonse vs Souta

Alphonse vs. Souta.

Match Announcement: "The following contest is Scheduled for one fall and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualification the only way to win is by pinfall or submission."

Souta Introduction (Entrance theme song Rock star by Nickel back.): "Introducing first making his way to the ring from Japan weighing in at 184 pounds Souta."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Souta with one of the biggest night of his career a win over the EACW world heavy weight champion would put him in the hunt for the world title but this man will have something to say about that."

Alphonse introduction (Entrance theme song Crash by Decyfer down.): "Introducing his opponent accompanied to the ring by Winry Rockbell weighing in at 224 pounds he is the EACW World heavy weight champion Alphonse Elric."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "The world heavy weight champion with his eyes set on the ring looking at Souta but in three weeks he must face his own flesh and blood at EACW victory for the World heavy weight championship."

Match: "Alright here we go Souta and Alphonse Lock up center of the ring with a collar and elbow tie up Alphonse now into a Side head lock and a nice side headlock take down Alphonse with Souta in a Side headlock as Souta Now gets Alphonse with an elbow to the forehead causing Alphonse to break the hold and now blood starting to trickle from the head of the world champion and now Souta with another elbow to the head of Alphonse opening up that cut even more blood now streaming into the face of the champion Now Souta rolling out of the ring and grabbing a steel chair from under the ring now back into the ring and laying that steel chair down and Alphonse with a punch to the gut and now back to his feet and now with the alchemist twist neck break to Souta 1,2,3 It's over .

Match ending announcement: "here is your winner The EACW world heavy weight champion Alphonse elric."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "What a quick match by the EACW champion but coming up next it is out main event a tag team match between the team of Johaku and Mihawk and the team of Doflamingo and the mad man known as Scar."


	6. Tag team Main event

EACW Tag team main event

Match announcement: "The following contest is a tag team match and will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count out's and no disqualifications the only way to win is by way of pinfall or submission."

Doflamingo Introduction (New theme song hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold.): "Introducing first making his way to the ring weighing in at 265 pounds The Don DoFlamingo."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "DoFlamingo still showing the scars from the anarhechy match last week against Mihawk but tonight he has his mind set on tonight and this tag team main event."

Scar introduction (Theme song Nothing Left by As I Lay Dying.): "And his tag team partner making his way to the ring weighing in at 296 pounds he is the Mad man Scar."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Scar looking to win his first ever match on EACW Uprising here tonight in the IZOD Center."

Dracule Mihawk Introduction(Theme song 4 words to choke upon by Bullet For My Valentine): "And introducing their opponents first from the high seas weighing in at 256 pound he is the EACW anarchy champion Dracule Mihawk."

EACW Broadcast announcer: "The First ever Anarchy Champion holding that title high above his head looking at Scar and Doflamingo as he shows off the title."

Johaku Introduction (Theme song Where did the angels go by Papa Roach.): "And His Tag team partner from Windber Pennsylvania Weighing in a 315 pounds he is Johaku."

EACW broadcast announcer: "The man who will meet the owner of EACW inside the Devil's Playground known as hell in a cell but tonight it is all about enduring this punishment."

Match: "Alright the match has started Johaku and Scar in the ring and Johaku With a Spear Taking Down Scar and Now Rolling under the bottom rope now grabbing a steel chair and back into the ring with it and Scar with a right hand to the head and now Johaku with the top of the chair right to the gut of Scar and The Chair thundering off the skull of Scar busting him open and Scar is bleeding a Johaku Sets up Scar and hits a beautiful snap suplex on Scar going for the cover 1,2 no Scar kicked out Johaku tags in Dracule Mihawk and Mihawk with a Kick to the face and picks Scar up and a Power Slam Right on the Steel chair and a cover 1,2 no Doflamingo breaks up the Pin fall attempt Now Scar With the Chair and the Chair across the Skull of Mihawk busting him open and now Doflamingo gets the tag and here comes Doflamingo With right hands to the head of Mihawk and a kick to the face now Doflamingo setting up for the don bottom but Scar in the Ring with the Clothesline of Ishbala to his partner and one to Mihawk now Scar leaving the ring and Mihawk gets back to his feet and hits the Swordsmen's pile driver on Doflamingo now Johaku is Tagged and hits the big boss power bomb on Doflamingo and the cover 1,2,3 its over."

Match Ending announcement: "here are your winners the team of Johaku and Mihawk


End file.
